demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:The gods
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:The gods page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 21:50, 18 May 2010 ''IMPORTANT '' Girluv is thinking of leaving because know one has claimed her yet please claim her as fast as you can please and i havent been claimed ever my name is James sheppard account name son of apollo because thats what personality i take after is apollos.Apollo My name is David Morales please claim me and send me a gift and take me to camp half bllood show me u care HI hi i am allee2001 um i think i may want to join lady artemisis i will have to decide tho Ah Siblings and nieces, and nephews, blah blah blah. Well, hello. WHat took you gods so long in making an account? Do you think we should break our oath and pulverize that puny little weakling of a human? He called himself Warboss. As if he is a WARBOSS! He seems, arrogant and stupid. and stupid people make mistakes. So what do you gods say? -Hades Lord of the Dead How is it stupid caring for my race and you call me arrogant your gods that what you represent Warboss95 02:04, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Warboss I can see the future.. and you are going to regret that comment, may I suggest you repent NOW, or soon feel the wrath of the Gods... They are not very happy with a Mortal getting snarky on the internet because you think they do not know who you really are... Please, heed my warning... We have a WAR at hand! Guys! Guys! In case you haven't noticed, we have a war at present! I'm sure my mother Athena would agree that we need to stop bickering! This is not the time to argue, though I agree on both sides of this argument: the Gods haven't done MANY things to help us, but they try. And I'm sure they just forget some things...I mean, I guess if you're immortal, you have all the time you want. But please, just stop! We can't fight among ourselves, or we will be disorganized, and the Titans *shudders* will tear us limb from limb! ___Please, if this comment seems arrogant, let me know. I just want to help :/___ TheTheif, Chey, Daughter of Athena. P.s., please just call me Chey-Frii on here, if you are not a god. It would be easier, and it makes me feel safer than other names... Chey-Frii is my school nickname :3 And, btw, (by the way) I apologize for my impulsiveness to challenge anyone here, if they mistakingly answer the call, but we can't tear ourselves apart! We have to unite, like it or not, and remain strong. ---TheTheif, Chey-Frii, Daughter of Athena. XD~TheThief 22:24, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Im with Chey-frii on this.... If we get torn apart then were screwed but if we sick together then we can fight through this. And plz just leave Warboss alone. He has his belefes and we have ours. Now this being said if he joins the Titans (Also know as the bigest @$$ ever) i say go ahead and do whatever u want. Misguided Ghost, Daughter of Hades Hello, if Lady Artemis is here, this message is for her from a friend. Okay, so, my friend, Kayla Anne Keech, wants to know if you know her. She wants me to ask you: What do you think about Pan? And are you managing to convince Lord Zeus that he is deathly ill, not dead? And she also wants me to ask you: Have you ever considered having a daughter, but purely intellectually, like Lady Athena? Also, how goes the Hunt? Any good quests coming up? She wishes you luck on the Hunt, and tells you that she needs a reply soon, as she is curious to understand. Thanks! ---thetheif--- Chey-Frii---Dauhghter of Athena 23:38, May 21, 2010 (UTC) The Hunters Friday, May 21, 2010 Dear Lady Artemis, I have decided I will join the Hunters for a little while, though I can promise you I will end up quitting after a year or so. Sincerely, Kyra Daughter of Apollo Once Again Siblings, nephews, nieces, blah, blah, blah. You get. me. I might not attend the Summer Solstice this year. I have this "little" problem with... Underworld affairs. Some force is allowing monsters to escape even though I placed wards. They are going after the Daughter of the 12. I need to find a way to banish them permanently. -the Lord Hades Apollo Thanks. You didn't have to protect Jeremy for all of these years, and it means so much to me and Grant. Jeremy is literally the perfect son. He is an excellent fighter and so gifted at everything he does. You could get paid to raise children Apollo, like really... :D He calls me mom once in a while, but usually it's just Mila, he refers to you as Dad and since Grant died, he doesn't like talking about him, because after I read his thoughts, I found that he blames himself for his fathers death. I am in your debt. You didn't have to set the orphanage on fire to destroy the records of him, and you didn't have to send him to the best boarding school in London, and let him stay with you in California during Holidays, but you did. So if you ever need ANYTHING. Like I really mean anything, I will do it without hesitation. Thank you so much. Jeremy want's to relay a message to you, here he is: Dad... Er, Apollo, I want to say thank you for everything you have done for me. I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. I also want to stay in touch. You are my dad, even if it isn't biological. I need to ask one favor of you though. Watch Clara, make sure nothing happens to her. She is my best friend, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her too. Thanks Again, i guess I'll knock into you around camp? Jeremy. APOLLO please read this my name is Brandon Toombs I think I am your son and I need you to claim me I need to know if you are my Godly parent! I need to know if you just have forgotten me or if you just didn't care... please I beg of you get on I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! Apollo I am ur son David Morales please claim me send a sign above my head like a lyre send me to camp half blood and give me a wepon please show me u care never mind Sorry Gods i apologize for my behavior i do not take back what i said i only apologize. I just feel that respect is a two way street and you simply demanded it without giving any. I apologize for that comment. I ask a simple favor can you approve of my squad sysem and put it into action. please it will help and save alot of lives Warboss95 13:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The Gods Thanks. You didn't have to protect Jeremy for all of these years, and it means so much to me and Grant. Jeremy is literally the perfect son. He is an excellent fighter and so gifted at everything he does. You could get paid to raise children Apollo, like really... :D He calls me mom once in a while, but usually it's just Mila, he refers to you as Dad and since Grant died, he doesn't like talking about him, because after I read his thoughts, I found that he blames himself for his fathers death. I am in your debt. You didn't have to set the orphanage on fire to destroy the records of him, and you didn't have to send him to the best boarding school in London, and let him stay with you in California during Holidays, but you did. So if you ever need ANYTHING. Like I really mean anything, I will do it without hesitation. Thank you so much. Jeremy want's to relay a message to you, here he is: Dad... Er, Apollo, I want to say thank you for everything you have done for me. I probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. I also want to stay in touch. You are my dad, even if it isn't biological. I need to ask one favor of you though. Watch Clara, make sure nothing happens to her. She is my best friend, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her too. Thanks Again, i guess I'll knock into you around camp? Jeremy. The Gods: Warboss is a problem... You know it, I know it, but we cant waste our time or energy with his mortal stupidity. As of the battle plan. *Alexander has learned what he must do. *Rhea will be the hostess for all of the Titans powers, I have already seen this. *You all must follow Alexander to the Titans Head Quarters to fight them. *Then Alexander will drain their power and transfer them to Rhea. *The Titans must be given a choice, go into society with no memory of their affiliation with the gods or their titan ancestry (after I take all of their knowledge, to make sure their secrets do not die with them) or to be killed on the spot. *Most will choose the later. This is how things must go if the war is to be won. As for Zala and the Monsters and Demigods, *The monsters ar coming for her as we speak. *They will attack Camp, where Henry will be helping defend. *The demigods will fight the monsters that Hades will not be able to stop. Some demigods will die, some monsters will die at their hands, but it will be Zala who ultimately destroys them all with an Aura explosion. SmokeGirl 13:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC) The Children Are Worried Family, I know you are very busy, believe me, I am too, but I make sure I get on here at least once every couple of days. Most of the kids are worried that you are all hurt. I try to tell them differently, but you know kids. Even if you send Jesbo on to talk to the kids. That would make them feel better. :D Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 23:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Gods get your butts on herer we got big trouble theres a titan on here and hes hurting Zala. Get your ******* immortal butts on herre NOW! Warboss95 13:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) DAD!!!!!!!!!! (Ares) Ares you told my friend to get me to come on so here i am now you don't have to kill me and Kyra Melina Daughter of Ares 20:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) PS: please talk to me PS2: please don't kill me CLAIIM ME! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720 Michael/Nico/Hermione 14:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC)um hi i think i may be a demigod and want to be claimed im not trying to disturb you but would you happen to know who my godly parent is? who The Hunters I am willing to join Lady Artemis and her Hunt. I have no intention whatsoever of falling in love. Violet Daughter Of Athena Dear Lady Artemis, I don't have a account on here (yet) but i was wondering how i could join the hunt? i want love but i feel as though if i am not a demigod, thenn this is my only other option... i feel like i need to be here i honestly do. thankyou. -maddie in NJ Superzomo 19:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) As will I! I would turn my back on Men any instant, if Lady Artemis accepts it.... -Theif: Portal Guardian, Rider of Sveargith, and daughter of Athena- 21:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) well my name is james sheppard and i just wanted to know if iam a demigod or something if i am a demigod who is my parent please can you tell me which god is my parent or might not have one TheThief said that apollo was my dad just checking james sheppard important Girluv is sad that she has not been claimed yet and shes thinking about leaving please do something Please Help....Im Lost and Confused!!! I've been on here for a few days wondering if I'm a demigod or not. I have no suspitions on a saytr at my school either. I feel I am a demigod or at least related to the gods somehow. That brought me to a theory... my dad was adopted and has no idea who his real parents are. Am I the daughter or granddaughter of a god? P.S. My name is Emily Ann Cingiarulo and my dad's is Anthony Mark Ciangiarulo. P.S.S. At least have Jesbo tell me, I don't have anyone to talk to about this. Pluv143000 05:02, June 24, 2010 (UTC)Pluv143000 I doubt that you're real gods... Excuse me, but are you even REAL gods, or are you just some dumb kids who claim to be? I could easily sign in here as a god like Nemesis or something, but I'm still just a kid. yeah. the chances anygod but Lord Hermes would get on here are small. but, DAD PLEASE TELL ME I CAN LEAVE SOON!Jasonsonofposeidon 20:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE HELP URGENT!!!! Me and my sister were chatting on this page for Apollo kids and Moros started talking to us about Apophis rising and a great evil coming and then the Oracle of Delphi came and spoke a Prophecy to us. Then Thanatos and The Fates talked to us. We are kinda freaking out and We need help. Dad please help!!!! We havent even gotten to camp. I think we are the oldest Apollo kids yet that we have discovered. Please Please help!!!!! We need help figuring this out. The Prophecy I am the Oracle of Delphi, speakerof your father, Pheobus Apollo, slayer of the might Python The Daughters of Apollo must unite, before it is to late If they fail and die all may meet their fate Before two children of all, three shall come and assist The Daughter of Hades stands alone, to help the others persist The final battle closes near the Monster rises to the heavens The Reaper will interfere and take the Young One's life after defeating seven Beware the false and beware the pure If you follow one or the other you will fall for sure A former beliver must come to terms before he saves the Earth The Brave One's death shall tear most, before returning tiio the Hearth *Uh, My sister Kaitlyn's older by two months. I'm the younger one,, Rachel. Please help!!!! hi, i am a teenage girl w/ suspicions of being a demigod. my friend (sallyperson) is a daughter of Athena and suspects i may be as well. (she brought none of anything up, i talked 2 her when i found her here and figured out who she really was, a girl i dance w/). i c it 2 be extremely possible. strait A student whole life, love reading, huge aracniphobic. but i also think i could pass as a daughter of posiedon, apollo, ares, zeus, and possibly a few others, though Athena, Apollo, and Posiedon seem the most likely. i would like 2 first: know who i am second: help w/ war and third: get away from the mortals who call themselves my "parents". lets just say getting the living daylights beat out of u multiple times a month is not fun. if some one would claim me and send a satyr to help me 2 camp i would really appriciate it. i am quick learner, and excelent (or at least better than most, which is not hard 2 do) w/ greek "mythology". my name is Alexandra Grace B. and i live in GR, MI, USA (not sure if my namesake is real or not. if so Alexandra= greek, means protector of mankind!!! Grace= latin, means Grace of the Gods) more info on the claiming corner Dancer3211996 02:52, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello, mother I have decided to make my own account is that okay?? --Lady Hebe 21:10, June 26, 2010 (UTC) thnx, help i just wanted 2 thank Lady Athena. i got through my final exams with the grades Advanced Math (Geometry, ugh)=93% Language Arts=91% Social Studies=96% (i think) Chior=97, or 98% (its well into summer, i have a bad memory) Band=97% (something like that) and last, but certainly not least: Science=100% NOT KIDDING!!!!! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thnx SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much!!!!! my final grades for my 8th grade yr were all A's except Language Arts which was only an A-. now 4 the help part. i am 13, but have not been 2 camp yet. i am 99% sure i am a demigod, and one of my friends who is a daughter of Lady Athena beleives me to be a daughter of Athena as well. i have multiple posts on this site, so if someone could please claim me i would be in ur debt bigtime. Dancer3211996 11:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) p.s. please tell Lord Morpheus to stop trying to make me fall asleap in the middle of my summer dance intensive. it is not a good impression to be yawning all through class when my teachers r all proffesionals. P.s.2. please, no want 2 be rude, but Lord Apollo? just wondering if u could tone the uv rays from the sun down just a little bit. i look like a giant tomato and it hurts when anything rubs against the burn. thnx Dancer3211996 11:03, June 29, 2010 (UTC) p.s.3. My Lord Apollo, as u r the god of medicine i figured u would be best 2 go 2 with my 2 medical dilemmas. 1.) i have and infection in my big toe that has been there 4 2 weeks. i put hydrogen peroxide on it daily, and it no longer bubbles, but my toe still bothers me. 2.) my neice (now only just a month old) had open heart surgery about 2 weeks ago. she was born with the 2 ventricles of her heart switched, often accompanied by one or more holes the the heart that actually help (i cannot remember the name of the condition @ the moment, but she had 2 holes, the docs had 2 enlarge 1 of them to make things easier). i just want 2 know if she will be ok. her name is Isabella (Izzy, or Bella, or Bells) and she is one of the most beautiful baby girls i have ever seen. ties right w/ my other 2 neices Abigail (Abby, or Babs) and Elaina (Lainy, Buggy, or Lainy-bug). i just want some reassurances for ma and my family, and any suggestions u can give on how 2 make things eaisier 4 her. thnx ops, ment me and my family as i suspect that my REAL mother is a God while the...(searching for right word)...person i live w/ is only some random mortal. i doubt she is a mother 2 anyone, 4 no parent would treat their child as she does me. perhaps both my parents r gods, for my father is nothing. he cares more about his dumb computer than he could any of his children. maby i was abducted as a baby. i dont know. oh well, hopefully the Claiming corner will be answered soon and i will find out. PLEASE, I need help! My name is R.Thorne, I would like to reach Morpheus or Awion, I need to know who my mother is, My father is Morpheus and a Prophecy from Gyo the speaker said my mother was a goddess, so yes, I am a minnor god. I just wish to know who my mother is, but i think it is Persephone. look at this link: 1 click on Persephone and read the triats in the bullits, it sounds just like me, thanks you, -R.Thorne god of Creativity, Imagination, Thinking, and Dreams This is bad! Hi my name is Rachel, I've left messages everywhere, we need help. Kiya Hoffer's gone, I have freakin' Vanity in me, my bro has Gluttony, and Amber daughter of Aphrodite has just gone into a possesso moment. I need help, we're scared out of our minds, if either Lady Aphrodite or my father Lord Apollo could help, please we are terrfied. Baby, I will wait for you, Cause I don't know what else I can do... 19:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) The gods, My name is Hillary Frimpomaah Osei and I haven't been claimed yet. So xan you please tell me who is my Olympic parent(s). I hope it's Athena, Aphrodite, or maybe Apollo. MY NAME IS BRANDON TOOMBS AND I NEED TO BE CLAIMED I believe my godly parent is Apollo but I don't know i'm not sure if i've been forgotten or if i'm not his son but I need to know! Daughter-of-Zeus2000 00:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC)NEED TO BE CLAIMEDDaughter-of-Zeus2000 00:22, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi, my name is Hillary and I haven't been claimed yet. Can any of you guys claim me please. Pleez claim me! somone... Hi. I have high suspisions that i'm a demigod and my parent is posiden because i LOVE water and i could stay in it all day and ionly live with my mom. I really want to be claimed any way. by internet or whatever. but please, i just want to know. Swimmer44 07:00, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Swimmer44 Confusion in my claiming Hello, My name is Skylar Johnson and I am wondering who my godly parent is? Lady Rhea claimed me as a daughter of Aphrodite, but I am having doubts I believe I might be a daughter of Apollo, can you please help? Thank you. IF YOU GUYS ARE REAL... we are not supposed to give are real names anymore so how are we supposed to find are godly parent? Hello poisiden hi poisiden im not sure but i think your my dad SEAJOSHUA 18:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC)user: SEAJOSHUASEAJOSHUA 18:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) To my amazing family Dear family, Please come on the wikia at least once a month. The children are beginning to wonder if you really care about them. Some have even sided with the titans now. Thank you! ~ Your loving sister, daughter and neice Roseia if you are my parent please claim me! hi my name is sarah and i reeealy want to be claimed by my parent. Zanna (dauter of iris) has told me that lady iris has told her that hephestus is my dad can you pleeease claim me if you are my father?!?!? pleease?!? thank you Sarah Hi my name is Alexis i was wondering if you were my mother alexislightingprincess Father (Zeus) Please help me and my friend to get to Camp half blood and help us know what to do can you maybe get a satyr to come for us. Thanks ps. please answer me when I ask you something. --DaughterofZeus13